kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Side Story - Arare's Tale
Arare's tale On the Balcony; Samidare was talking with the admiral while Arare was sleeping in his lap. She can't help but feel curious about her existence. Samidare: An Asashio-class destroyer... Hiro, why did you keep her? Hiro: Well, it's kinda complicated and we did make a vow that we would help each other out when it's necessary. Samidare: A vow, say; are you connected? Hiro: No. I didn't attempt to connect with her despite knowing that it's beneficial for me to know what she sees. It didn't seem right for me to do that carelessly. Samidare: I see, so, how are you related. Misa was scared to death when I last saw her last night. Was she the reason? Hiro: Well, She is the reason for that... Arare is a combat expert like me despite looking like a childish teen. By the way she is older than me by a year, yet calls me her 'onii-chan' Samidare: !? Hiro: Well, looks like I need to explain how she was here and was still here despite the fact that I could make way for others. It's a story I don't want to listen and Arare understands that. Samidare: How come you don't tell me stories like that? Hiro: Because you'll get worry and blame yourself in the process. But this time around, I hate remembering those times. It's simply leaves a mark to my childish beliefs. Samidare: Well... Can I listen? I might help a bit in calming your heart. Hiro: if you say so. Can I hold your hand for the duration of this story? Samidare: I don't mind. Hiro: Then, let's begin. ________________________________________________________ Hiro: I was born in a cold, mountainous region in the north. It was 10 years before I moved to your community. The snowy fields there are vast and there was no life in sight during the winter. But, the young I will weather any storm just to play outside Samidare: What an idiotic kid that boy was. Say, are you really that much of a wild kid back then? Hiro: I had my reasons back then... But the story happens back when I was 7. Arare was a little kid in our neighborhood who was bullied by kids of her age. Samidare: Where could I have heard that story before? Hiro: Your story is something like that... Anyways, back in the days she was teased and was bullied for being too quiet. Samidare: Let me guess, you tried saving her... right? Hiro: On the contrary, she thrashed all those who mocked her. It was a scene of terror. All of those kids cried and has wounds all over her body. Honestly, I was scared of getting close to her. Samidare: I never thought you have fears too... Well, that proves that you are still human. Hiro: Well, despite her look and her physique, we always ended up in a draw whenever we have the time to spar. By the way, of our 500 fights; we have the record of 2 wins, 2 losses and 496 draws. Samidare: I've never heard anyone has 496 draws from you. Hiro: Those 496 draws are my almost defeats, when I am getting defeated, I tried to do what I would do when I am tied up with Sazanami. Samidare: How envious. I wanted to let you do that to me! Hiro: Alright. But we really don't need to spar part, right? Samidare: yeah. Just a normal one or the one I wanted; an intimate one. Hiro: Well, I don't know that intimate one. But I feel like If I do it on you; My head will roll on the floor. Samidare: Don't worry, Sazanami is fine for as long as it's me. Hiro: ... Samidare: Say, what happened between you and Arare-san? Hiro: Well, one day; we just crossed our ways and we were then abducted. Samidare: What!? Hiro: We were thrown into the peak of a mountain with only our clothes and a bag of potato chips in bot of our hands. It was winter by that time. Samidare: Some hellish punishment... Hiro: While I was freezing to death making an igloo, Arare just stood there in a daze as if she is not affected by the cold. After that, I made an igloo fit for the two of us and dragged her in. To my surprise, she was sleeping at that moment. Samidare: Scary. Hiro: Nevertheless, I tried to avoid talking to her, but she initiated the talking instead. I was scared all of my life and now she is talking to me as if she wanted to make friends with me. Then, Arare woke up from her nap. Arare: So noisy. Oh, Samidare-san is here too. Good morning. Hiro: It's already 4 in the afternoon though. Good morning. Arare: I heard that mountain incident of ours. Are you fine with that? Hiro: Well, I am holding her hand just in case I lost it. Can you continue? Arare: I am fine. Samidare, hold my hand too. Onii-chan, hold my hand. Hiro: Okay. Samidare: okay. Say, aren't we just saying an old story right? Arare: (Ignores Samidare's inquiry) I talked to that young boy because I knew he is scared of me. I just wanted to alleviate his tension so that we can think on how can we two survive on our own. But since he was scared to death at my demeanor... I just smiled at him and told him that everything will be alright. He stopped his shaking and started to be open with me. Samidare: Somehow, I am feeling the chill in your voice. Hiro: Do not mind it. Arare: Then, A few hours later we slept inside the igloo while we are kissing and making love. Samidare: (crushes Hiro's hand) Ow! Samidare, snap out of it. Arare is just teasing you. My hand is broken again! Samidare: (snaps) Sorry! For me to get carried away; it’s unforgivable... Arare: Looks like the mood has eased up a bit. Continuing from the story, we waited until the storm has passed and while we are waiting for that to pass; we had another round of... Hiro: Stop It! I'll be killed by my own partner if you keep exposing her yandere side. Please tell the story without adding new elements and your own delusions. Arare: ...; I'll keep that in mind. Say, why do you look like you are a few steps away from dying? Hiro: Samidare is squeezing my hand so tightly that I think my bones there were completely crushed into fine particles. Arare: Oh. I still want onii-chan to touch me; It'll be a problem if his hands were crushed like that. Very well, I shall tell this story in truest way possible. Hiro: truest. I am scared of her whims. Arare: It's true that we waited a while for the storm to pass. In the passing, we ate the potato chips we have and emptied it in a few minutes time. After that, the storm has passed and we got a good look on where we were. We were in the top of the mountain where most Hikers die whenever they hike there. It's called the peak of death. From there, we travelled slowly to make it back town alive. Samidare: (Relaxes Hiro's hand) then what happened after that. Arare: On our way down, we met a bear. I just punched it and we left it unconscious. Then we crossed a river and hunt for a living. A few weeks later, we met our master who taught us how to fight. Hiro: Master is truly a wonderful guy. I wanted to send Sendai there to let him teach her personally. Arare: She has a lot of time doing that when the war is over. By the way, we met him and taught us the way of the fist. He also taught Onii-chan how to move like a ninja. Master said that He has aptitude in those arts. Samidare: I see, that's why he can perfectly hide his presence despite being connected to me. Arare: Well, his skill is the best of the best if it's ninjutsu, but his Taijutsu was only on par with Samidare-san. His illusion is also the best among the best. Master said that Onii-chan was one of the best students he has since a wild girl who loves taking photos. Hiro: (That would be Aoba-sensei.) Samidare: (That's Aoba-san, right?) Arare: Well taking back history into account, he also taught him techniques to win in the night battles you speak of. Samidare: (blushes) Hiro: Wait, He didn't taught me that 'other night' battle Samidare: (its fine, you don't need to deny that.) ... Hiro: its battle in the night time using no night equipments; A night raid. Samidare: (snaps) what am I even thinking about... Arare: Well, a few months of training paid off and we went off to return home. But, the one thing we forgot is that the one who abduct us is the Kid that I punched along with his gang of grownups. Samidare: I feel like you two would win that battle anyways. Arare: Actually, I let myself get caught. Hiro: Wait, You punched them all and we walked away. Arare: You ruin the chance of upping your manliness points. Whatever! Well, I just demolished the barricade and went to the foot of the mountain. From there we walked for days before we reached town. Hiro: and there we were re-united with our parents. Samidare: That's it? Hiro: {connection in the mind} you can close your eyes for a bit and connect with me and Arare. We buried the truth and we don't want to dig it anymore. I just want to forget that person's death. Samidare: ? Arare: {I had forgotten about her too. I wish I would never forget about her sacrifice but I don't want onii-chan to suffer. He might switch his kill mode if you ever mentioned that name again.} Samidare: {kill mode?} Arare: {It's a curse from our master. He gave us a way to boost our power in the cost of our sanity. I too have it, but I don't use it because there's no need for me to do that. But he is weaker than me, please be his guide so that he would not be lost. I already entrusted Suzukaze to be his shield. By the way, he can't connect to me because He is already connected to me a long, long time ago. I love him too, just so you know. He really tried to protect me from that gang and he ended up being beaten because of his inexperience. Our companion was trying to save him but she was shot by the guy who kidnapped us. She died in an instant. She is not a ship-girl so she will not reborn as one. He was devastated that he activated it on his own.} Samidare: {It is a sad story. I can see it clearly. Arare... Was she your twin?} Arare: {Yeah. She is the one that saved him and probably, she became a soul of a ship-girl.} Samidare: {Arare, how come you have known him the longest yet not yearning a bit from him?} Arare: {That's because I chose not to. But from time to time, I try to get really close to him so that he will not remember that little sister of mine.} Samidare: {I see.} Hiro connects with Arare and Samidare Hiro: {Arare, Thank you for being there. I guess I need to remember her now so that I can move on. Thanks for the hard work. Sorry if you have to bear with that problem of mine} Arare: {I don't mind. For as long as I can stay at your side, then I am alright with that. I don't mind not getting married to you. After all, I could have the rights and the ways to do that.} Hiro: {for as long as you don't make others kill me. I am fine with that.} Samidare: {Sorry Arare-san if I doubted you. I wanted to see if you also want to be married to the admiral. I guess people like you exist. I am thankful for that.} Arare: {But, I never said that I can never try...} Samidare: !? Hiro: !? Arare: (disconnects to the other two) Well then, I must go. Nenohi wants me to go and watch some fireworks. I must dress up a bit. Arare Kisses Hiro's injured hand and walks out of the balcony and as she walks away, her figure disappears from the shadows. Hiro's hand was healed. Hiro: Arare... Samidare: For the longest time our formidable foe was there all along. I am excited... Hiro, thank you for trusting me in that story. Hiro: Yeah. I am somewhat relieved that I didn't go berserk. Samidare: It's because I believe in you... Samidare left and Hiro was left in the Balcony. ______________________________________________________________________________ Hiro: I know you are somewhere out there. Aoba-sensei, It is rude to listen to someone's story! Aoba: Well, I was tricked by that story of yours. Looks like the two of you managed to know where my exact location was. Hiro: Honestly, You are too suspicious; you didn't even hid your aura. I can detect it that much. But Arare said that if I pursue you I might get caught in one of your schemes. Aoba: That girl's level of perception is even better than mine. Say, was it true that Master taught the two of you everything? Hiro: Yes. Asides, he also told me that when I found you, I should teach you the best way to hide one's presence. But since it was you all along. I don't intend on teaching you that. What was there in your place anyways? Aoba: The Kongou-class's Shower room. I installed that one just for this elaborate trap. Hiro: I see. So you want me to get caught by my own battleships. Say, how much scoop can you make by manipulating data? Aoba: Roughly arong a hundred thousand. Hiro: Alright. Sendai, destroy that camera. Sendai '(hiding): Alright! ''In an instant, Aoba's camera was destroyed. '''Aoba: (Sendai was hiding there all along!) !? Hiro: Hmm. Naka; take her out of this building. Naka: (bloodlust) Alright. I am here to escort you ma'am. Aoba: What did you do to make them something like that? Hiro: Oh, I just trained them in accordance to what master taught us to do... Aoba was escorted out of the premises. Hiro: Good work Sendai! Sendai: Thanks a bunch. I feel like my skill is getting rusty a bit. Hiro: Say, how's the camera? Sendai: Here. I switched her camera with an exploding one. Hiro: Good. By the way, You can go and take this one month worth of food coupons from that Ramen place. Sendai: Alright! Sendai left the balcony and Naka returned. Naka: Admiral, I have returned. Hiro: Good work, Has your bloodlust disappeared? Naka: Of course no. While I might not be as stealthy as Sendai Nee-san and not as strong as Jintsuu-nee; I am pretty confident with my skills as an assasin. Hiro: Good work. You can do your Idol activities now. Naka: Okay! Naka went out of the balcony. Hiro Checked the contents of the camera. Hiro: [Hmm, so these are the base of those Abyssals. I had a hard time getting this info from Aoba because someone is putting pressure on her methods (probably Kino). I guess this exercise is not bad at all. But, I wonder why she took all trouble to make a room for Kongous? Ah, I remembered. They are the ones that she adopted before the program. She is doing her job as a parent, though she sucks magnificently. I already managed to eliminate those cameras after Hiei complained to me that she felt that there was something hidden within the mirrors. I was surprised to see that there are tons of cameras in every nook and cranny and I sweep them all. By the way, no one was using the bath when I do the cleaning. I guess I had to...] Hiro stopped and looked at a certain picture. Hiro: can't be... There's an abyssal Admiral!? Maikaze came and took Hiro towards to their daily dance lesson. Hiro was still in a state of shock to see that there was an abyssal Admiral in the nearby ocean. Maikaze dance along with Hiro until they were too tired to dance. - end. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic